The Facility
by Swifty-Subaki
Summary: There were things not even Celestia knew. There were secrets, so dark that they should never have been revealed to the mortal eye. In the northernmost reaches of Equestria lies a facility dedicated to the capture and containment of creatures and objects, magical and unexplainable. Yet, one dark secret lies within its walls. A secret that a young scientist regretfully uncovers.
1. Before I Begin

While you don't need to read this, at least check the link on the bottom. You may continue on to chapter 1.

This story is a My Little Pony : Friendship Is Magic story, with inspiration from the SCP Foundation/SCP Wiki/SCP Containment Breach. I own no rights to either creation. My Little Pony Friendship is Magic belongs to Lauren Faust and respected parties, and anything SCP related belongs to the SCP wiki and all of its respected parties. (I actually can't find who created the site so creator-senpai don't murder me ;-;)

This creation is technically a crossover, and also branches away from the true canon and does not effect it in any way.

The characters are either my complete creation or mostly. If any character from the MLP canon appears, I own no rights to them. I will mention some however, since some of them will be critical to some element of the plot which I'm not mentioning.

I attempted to make this deviate from the actual scp stuff as much as possible. The name, the sectors, a bunch of things. Still, the idea of containing anomalous creatures and objects in a secure facility belongs to SCP. They were extremely creative with all of their work on the wiki and I, definitely, an inspired by their work.

I would add Discord but I highly lack the ability to write him at this time. Perhaps later.

Now! I hope you all enjoy this as much as I do enjoy writing it.

I will be creating a cover page don't worry.

[Suggested Page]

SCP Wiki

Now I would provide a link but this site won't let me.

This creation served as a little bit of inspiration. I started reading these pages ages ago. They're uniquely put together and really impressive. I suggest you read them!


	2. Chapter 1

**[[ Log Date, 5 / 18 / 20XX ]]**  
\- Subject ; _Epsilon - 628_ -

Subject was moderately hostile today. Ate three of the security personnel. It was more their foolish blundering that led to the beast rising from the depths of its slumber, launching out of its artificial den, and sinking it's razor sharp fangs into their flesh. I'd hate to be the one who has to clean that mess, not that anyone will.

Security personnel 9951C, 152A, and 1739C will need to be replaced. Thankfully, that's an easy task.

628 was expected to be more well behaved, however. Perhaps our calculations were off. More tests shall be run on the beast, and a few new blood samples will be required.

\- End Log -

There was a quiet hum produced by the machinery as the log was saved and sent to the head of the facility.

The pony at the desk, however, was not in the mood to focus her mind on such trivial matters.

It may have been night time, but she had other subjects to attend to.

Her wings folded by her sides as she slipped her lab coat back on and traveled down the halls.

Swift was always busy. She however, never dared to complain to the management. They normally didn't care for such matters, and had the power to simply kill anyone. They considered it firing them. She considered it murder.

Leaving one sector and entering another required an ID scan. She was allowed access into each of the sectors. All except one.

No one was allowed into it, not even the lead of the Science Department, Doctor Neon Lights. Which was surprising, considering he ranked higher then Swift did.

This section had always made her curious. It dwelled in the back of her mind at all times, nagging at her.

The section was known as Sector Alpha. That's all she knew, that's all anyone knew. Perhaps she should attempt to investigate it.

But, she shook her head. Why would she come up with ideas like that? It would get her fired- killed! And yet, the thought refused to leave her mind.

Swift decided that it would be best to just focus on her work. This was a night that she could not slip. Especially around him...

She swiped her ID in front of the scanner, and proceeded into the next Sector.

This was Sector Beta, a particularly dangerous zone for the inexperienced.

This was not an area that ponies commonly entered. The only ambient noise that flowed through the halls was her own hoofbeats and quickened breathing. She could almost hear the faint sped up beating of her heart.

She paused as the door, biting her lip and swiping her ID once more.


	3. Chapter 2

Manic laughter filled the room as she stepped through the door, which quickly shut and pressurized.

While Swift stood behind a very protective wall of bulletproof glass and reinforced steel, she still felt the feeling of impending doom. She disliked interacting with this creature. He had an erratic personality, which would jump from a strange, demented kindness, to a sadistic joy in a matter of seconds.

Beta-322 was a tall and scrawny pony with a black coat. His eyes were a bright purple, and seemed to claim a faint glow. He possessed a white mane, which was short and smoothly cut.

Long, shadowy tendrils protruded from his spine, and had sharpened tips, which he used as a way to inject parasites into his victims.

And of course, a grin was plastered on his face, with his jagged fangs bared, almost as an attempt to scare her.

 **"My my,** ** _Swifty_** **. I didn't think you'd come back to see me after that incident."**

Swift rolled her eyes as she stepped over to the computer systems. **"That incident was due to the incompetence of one of my colleagues and the foolishness of those security officers. It had nothing to do with me, I just had to witness it."**

 **"Now, Beta-322, I am going to run some tests. My boss needs me to re-run some diagnostics on you. Blood screenings, all that lovely stuff."**

There was a mechanical hum as the computer processed her commands. A large, circular door on the ceiling slid open as a strange assortment of machinery lowered itself and was suspended at least ten feet above the stallion.

Two cables extended out from the machine, each with a syringe leading to a large glass tube. They both were inserted into the neck of Beta-322, and they began to draw up his blood. It was bright red and gave off a noticeable glow. As noted earlier, it was quite acidic to ponies, burning the fur and flesh on contact.

 **"Ah, but you don't even know why the big boss is doing this, do you?"** He cocked his head to the right, his lips curling up even more.

 **"Do you even question** ** _WHY_** **your boss wants you to collect so many DNA samples on us?"**

 **"Whether or not I question it is not important."**

 **"I know you do,** ** _Swifty._** **"**

 **"Fine, I have wondered once or twice about it. What are you getting at, Beta-322?"**

 **"I heard rumors that it has something to do with the Alpha Sector. Some big plans are being set into place there."**

She tried to ignore him as the machines retracted back into the ceiling and sent the samples to the main lab, but she was too tempted. She walked up to the glass and stood on her hind legs, pressing her hooves to the surface.

 **"** ** _Tell me_** **."**

 **"Oh, I don't know much more then that. But Sigil might."**

 **"Gamma-204...?"** Something was telling her to just ignore all this. To just head back to the living quarters and curl up on her bed. But that nagging returned, stronger then before.

 **"Fine, I'll go ask Sigil. Although, I don't know why I'm listening to you..."**

 **"Because you know I know. I know lots of things. Things that come and go, they're not secret to me~!"** He threw his back and started cackling again.

Swift scrunched up her nose and bolted out of the room. She spun to the right, and then the left. To the Gamma Sector.

What did Sigil know? What was going on in the Alpha Sector?

Something told her it would take more then just talking to that Subject about this, but she would be a good start...hopefully.

Her mind was racing, almost faster then she was. She quickly swiped her card at multiple doors as she inched closer to her destination.

The doors flew open as she practically flew into the room, tripping and sliding across the smooth floor, startling the subject behind the glass.

Swift stood up and fixed her glasses before giving Sigil a serious expression, but it did not do much to mask her anxiety.

 **"Sigil, I need to talk to you about something."**


End file.
